


sucker

by blood_sucker



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, put on the maid dress femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: Jongin loses a bet to Baekhyun, so Baekhyun gets to pick out his Halloween costume.He didn't exactly expect said costume to be a maid dress.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	sucker

**Author's Note:**

> written for #sEXOtober2020
> 
> Day 3: **Dirty Talk** | Face Fucking | Shibari | Sex Toys
> 
> warnings: crossdressing, dirty talk, a little slutshaming/humiliation bc why not
> 
> a/n: 13 days later i finally finish this LMAO this can barely be considered "dirty talk" but i am SO DONE WITH THIS PWP pls accept it

_ “Losing a bet to Baekhyun is a fate worse than death,” _ Jongdae had warned him cautiously on a Discord call earlier that week. Jongin hadn’t really thought much of it at the time as he was more focused on beating Baekhyun in a 1v1 Overwatch match.

Whoever lost the match got to choose the other’s Halloween costume, and Jongin should’ve known that Baekhyun would never hold back if he won the right to choose Jongin’s.

And now, peering inside of the plastic bag Baekhyun just handed him, Jongin wants to die. Inside is a mess of frills, bows, and a feather duster, all black and white. It doesn’t take much for him to gather just what kind of costume his friend picked out for him.

“A maid costume?!” Jongin exclaims incredulously. “Are you kidding me?”

Baekhyun’s face is smug. “I said I was gonna pick out something  _ perfect  _ for you.”

“Your definition of ‘perfect’ is seriously messed up,” Jongin mutters and then tosses the bag back at Baekhyun. “Also, I’m not wearing that.”

“Hey, hey!” Baekhyun pouts, standing up from the couch and clutching the costume like something precious. “First of all, we had a deal. Second of all, I spent good money on this costume! You have to at least try it on.” He holds the bag out to Jongin again.

“Try it on?” Jongin blinks.  _ “Now? _ ”

“Uh,  _ duh _ . Yes, now.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, shaking the bag. “I have to see how amazing my creation looks.”

With a deep set scowl, Jongin stares at the offending costume dangling from Baekhyun’s fingers. Maybe if he gives Baekhyun the satisfaction now, he won’t have to wear it to Chanyeol’s party on Saturday. That thought offers him some peace of mind, and it’s with a heavy sigh that he finally gives in and snatches the costume from Baekhyun, practically stomping to the bathroom.

“You better put it all on!” Baekhyun reminds just before Jongin slams the door.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, Jongin already feels his face growing red as he sets the bag on the bathroom counter. He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment before deciding it’s best that he just doesn’t think about it and throws the maid outfit on as quickly as possible. A bet’s a bet, and Jongin just wants to get this out of the way.

Of course, in typical Baekhyun fashion, he spared no expense. Not only is there the frilly, skimpy, black and white maid dress, but a little clip on hairband, floofy petticoat, white fishnet thigh-highs, and the aforementioned pink feather duster.

“Curse you, Byun Baekhyun,” Jongin grumbles to himself as he struggles to get it all on. It all fits perfectly, sadly, so there goes that excuse. 

He fumbles with the little hairband before stepping back and looking at himself in the mirror. 

Jongin’s immediate reaction is to blush and look away as he finds he doesn’t exactly  _ mind  _ how he looks. The dress sits perfectly on his small waist, and the fluff of the petticoat makes his hips look wider. Not to mention, he kinda likes the look of the thigh-highs coating his legs. The white looks nice with his skin tone.

He’s in absolute disbelief at himself. Sure, Jongin is more in touch with his feminine side than most guys, but he never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy crossdressing.

Suddenly, he feels more nervous than before. Baekhyun is going to see him like this, and if he somehow finds out that Jongin likes the maid outfit, he’ll probably tease him to no end. That thought alone has Jongin glowing beet red and tugging at the hem of the dress nervously.

“Jongin! Hurry up!” Baekhyun calls from the bedroom, and Jongin nearly jumps out of his skin.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Jongin puts on his poker face as he emerges from the bathroom, purposely avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun. He stares at his fishnet-covered toes as he stops before the bed where Baekhyun is lazily lounging.

There’s prolonged silence, not the immediate burst of laughter that Jongin expected.

Curious, Jongin spares a glance up, and Baekhyun is staring at him with an expression Jongin’s never seen. Baekhyun has straightened up on the bed, and his cheeks are flushed red, lips parted as he stares openly at him. If Jongin didn’t know any better, he would say that Baekhyun  _ liked  _ how Jongin looked.

Jongin fidgets anxiously, unsure of what to say. He settles on: “I-It looks weird, right?” with a nervous laugh.

“No,” Baekhyun breathes, “Jongin, you look... _ really _ cute.” 

The way he says it with absolutely no shame has Jongin’s heart palpitating, feeling oddly happy. “R-Really?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods, and he looks more confident as he stands up and wanders over towards Jongin, a grin on his lips. “You’re like...a doll.”

“A-A doll?” Jongin fidgets, looking at Baekhyun from beneath his lashes sheepishly.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun hums, and he reaches up to cup Jongin’s cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “A pretty maid.”

A strange sort of desire starts to build within Jongin. He is a pretty maid, and Baekhyun thinks he’s cute. The Baekhyun who lowkey turns Jongin on when he groans and moans in frustration while they’re gaming. The Baekhyun whose hands are skilled and perfect in every way, so much so that Jongin oftens imagine what it would feel like if those fingers were in his--

“Jonginnie,” Baekhyun’s low voice brings him out of his thoughts, “do you want to be  _ my  _ pretty maid?”

His fingers lightly stroke Jongin’s bottom lip, and Jongin resists the urge to lick. He doesn’t trust his voice, unsure if Baekhyun’s being serious about what he’s implying, so Jongin nods, watching a pleased smile spread on Baekhyun’s lips. Something about knowing he’s made Baekhyun happy has his stomach fluttering.

Despite his nerves, Jongin immediately melts into the kiss that Baekhyun initiates. His first thought is that they should’ve done this a long time ago, along with the fact that he likes the way Baekhyun’s hands hold his waist in an almost possessive way. Jongin feels smaller, despite being a couple inches taller than Baekhyun.

The kiss ends too quickly, and at the feeling of Baekhyun drawing himself away, Jongin’s eyes flutter open in worry. He only becomes confused at the sight of Baekhyun throwing the comforter of his bed on the floor and peeling back one corner of the fitted sheet.

“What...are you doing?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun turns to look at him with a sneaky smile. “You’re my maid, right? Fix the bed.”

Jongin stares in disbelief, wondering if Baekhyun is serious or just playing with him. However, before he can open his mouth and complain, Baekhyun places a finger on his lips, and his eyes turn dark.

“ _ Fix _ the bed, Nini.” His tone leaves no room for argument, and a shiver of excitement runs down Jongin’s spine. He likes this side of Baekhyun.

And so, Jongin immerses himself in this new little roleplay and goes to the bed. He tosses the little feather duster aside and bends over to adjust the fitted sheet. It’s then that he realizes exactly why Baekhyun made him do this.

Bending over completely exposes the black briefs he’s wearing, and Jongin can feel Baekhyun’s gaze burning into his backside. Shame and excitement have his hands trembling as he tucks the sheet underneath the bed and reaches for the comforter. He tosses the blanket on the bed - only to pause as hands grip his waist and insistent hips press against his ass.

A soft moan escapes him, and Jongin bites his lip as Baekhyun grinds his clothed erection against him.

“Oh? You like this?” Baekhyun murmurs into Jongin’s ear. “My pretty maid is a slut, isn’t he?”

All the blood rushes to Jongin’s face, and his hands catch himself on the bed as he feels dizzy with desire. He can’t think of a response, just nodding with a breathy and quiet, “Yes.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun’s hands drag up Jongin’s bare upper thighs, fingers hooking into his briefs and dragging the bottom hems up, exposing his tan cheeks. “I didn’t hear you. You should speak properly to your master.”

Giving in completely to the shame of the moment, Jongin cries out, “I-I’m your slut!”

Baekhyun hums, pleased. “That’s right, so are you gonna behave and please me?”

He punctuates his question with a thrust against Jongin’s ass, the fabric of Jongin’s underwear causing sweet friction against his hole. Jongin swallows down his pride, tapping into his own desire as he turns around and slides down to the floor on his knees. Baekhyun smirks at him as Jongin reaches to tug down Baekhyun’s shorts and underwear, freeing his erection to the air.

Jongin’s lips part in surprise. Baekhyun’s cock is long, longer than he would’ve expected, and Jongin’s mouth waters as he thinks about shoving it down his throat. He’s all too willing when Baekhyun becomes impatient with his ogling and grabs his cock, rubbing the head against Jongin’s plush lips.

“What’re you waiting for? Suck it, slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said,,,i am done with this pwp and the pain it has caused me (i love kaibaek tho dirty talk is just painful)
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated!
> 
> follow me on twitter @seawitcher_ for more kinky shenanigans


End file.
